christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Right and Wrong Conflict
Right and Wrong Conflict (正・邪・葛・藤 Sei・Ja・Kat・Tō) is the sixteenth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. It is the concluding part of the festive Perseus arc. This episode marks the debut appearance of Kamen Rider Meteor following the Secondary Rider's 'early bird-cameo' at the end of Movie War Mega Max. Plot Having his Last One form recreated, the Perseus Zodiarts begins to glow with a new power, which Principal Hayami reveals to be the power that will allow him to become one of the Horoscopes. The Perseus Zodiarts is now capable of firing a petrification beam from his Medusa hand, which he uses on Kamen Rider Fourze, striking his hand and turning it to stone. But when Kamen Rider Fourze reminds him of his obligation to give the kindergarteners his painting and the fact he can not return to his human form, the Perseus Zodiarts runs off to finish his painting while unaware that he is being followed by a black and blue figure. Back at the Rabbit Hatch, the Kamen Rider Club try to figure out what to do about Gentaro's stone hand as Kengo points out that they must get Motoyama back into his body before he is stuck in his Zodiarts body permanently. While Yuki goes back to the glee club to prepare for the kindergarten show, Kengo has Gentaro test out the Pen Switch, but he cannot figure out what purpose its ink-like powers have. Gentaro decides to use a different approach against the Perseus Zodiarts and takes a Hulashake with him should he need help. He goes out to find the Perseus Zodiarts and he challenges him to a drawing contest. If Gentaro wins, then Motoyama must return to his body. If Gentaro loses, the Perseus Zodiarts can encase him in stone. When Gentaro finishes, the Perseus Zodiarts sees that his drawing is poorly done, but he cannot seem to destroy it because he realizes that Gentaro put his heart into the drawing. However, another Kamen Rider Fourze suddenly appears and Gentaro becomes Kamen Rider Fourze to face the impostor with the Gatling Switch. This forces the fake Kamen Rider Fourze, who is the Libra Zodiarts in disguise, to fight with his staff. Once beating the real Kamen Rider Fourze, the Libra Zodiarts turns his attention to the Perseus Zodiarts and has him completely turn Gentaro to stone so he can reach his true potential as a member of the Horoscopes. The Libra Zodiarts then tells the Perseus Zodiarts to make his way to Hoshiko Kindergarten to give his painting to the class while turning the glee club to stone to complete his evolution. However, when he makes his way to the kindergarten, he hears the children enjoying the "Hayabusa-Kun" performance and also sees a series of drawings the children made to emulate his drawing from the previous year. His attention is then directed to Gentaro being carried by Kengo and Shun, with Gentaro being fine as Kengo explains that his reluctance to turn Gentaro to stone made the effect only temporary. Realizing that he was a fool for not realizing that he was only satisfying himself, the Perseus Zodiarts accepts Gentaro's friendship while agreeing to become human, while losing the glow that would have allowed him to change into one of the Horoscopes. Furious that the Perseus Zodiarts has failed him, the Libra Zodiarts uses his powers to turn him into a mindless brute to kill off Gentaro as he is forced to become Kamen Rider Fourze to defend himself. But the Libra Zodiarts's presence in the fight places Kamen Rider Fourze at a disadvantage until a mysterious Kamen Rider appears. As the mysterious Kamen Rider deals with the Libra Zodiarts, Tomoko and JK arrive on the scene to reveal the Pen Switch's ability to turn its drawings into physical objects. With this in mind, Kamen Rider Fourze uses the Pen Module's ink to block the Perseus Zodiarts's petrification attacks, before blocking the beam from being used at all. He then uses the restored Rocket and Drill Switches to destroy the Perseus Zodiarts with the Rider Rocket Drill Kick, returning Motoyama to his body. After the Libra Zodiarts falls back, the mysterious Kamen Rider drives off without a word. Later, as Motoyama begins his drawing anew, the Kamen Rider Club's Christmas party commences until the club members find Gentaro abusing the Pen Switch for decorative purposes, which consisted of drawing "Merry Christmas!" in katakana and a poorly drawn reindeer on the moon, infuriating Kengo. Category:2011 releases Category:Specials Category:Originally aired on TV Asahi Category:Premiered on Christmas Day